


Tattoos

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [23]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Kira gets to see Fiosynod's latest tattoos.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Merpeople AU' or 'weapons'.
> 
> Takes place during the last chapter of my fic: 'Story of a Defector'.

"You wanted to see my tattoos, Kira?" Fiosynod asked her as they got dressed.

His wife poked her head around the door. "Of course!"

"You can do the honors." He offered his left arm to her.

Smiling, Kira carefully unwrapped the bandage from around his upper arm. Instead of a single large tattoo like she'd expected, there were four smaller ones, all down the outside of his left arm. At the top, on his shoulder, was an assault cannon. Below it was a saberstaff with green blades. Next was a pair of mis-matched blasters. Last, just above his elbow, was a lightsaber with a blue blade. It wasn't just _any_ lightsaber, either. It was _Fio's_ lightsaber. The one he'd just made during their last trip to Tython. That made Kira look closer at each of the other tattoos. Finally, she looked up at Fiosynod: "These are all your weapons, aren't they?"

"Yes. We each have all four weapons, but in a different order." Fiosynod offered her a jar of kolto salve. "Could you put this over the tattoos for me?"

Nodding, Kira took it and carefully spread the salve over the tattoos. She'd done this for him for the tattoo he'd gotten to honor Master Orgus. "I'm assuming Rey's is the reverse of yours."

"That was easy to figure out." Fiosynod chuckled, holding still. "What about Norm and Jev?"

Finished with the kolto, Kira screwed the lid back on and handed it back to Fiosynod, who put it away. She pictured his and Reynarden's tattoos side-by-side, and then grinned. "Blaster pistols, lightsaber, assault cannon, and saberstaff for Norm, and the reverse for Jeveen."

"Yep." Fiosynod grinned and kissed her softly. "Knew you'd figure it out."

She kissed him back with a smile. "Of course." Kira looked at his tattoos. "Why these? Why not something else?"

"It was the one design that seemed to suit all of us." Fiosynod handed her a wrap and Kira carefully wound it around his arm. "I'm honestly kind of glad we couldn't get them until now."

Kira finished securing the wrap and slipped her arms around his waist. "Because you just built a new lightsaber for yourself?"

"Yeah." Fiosynod wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "My old 'saber served me well, but the man I was when I constructed it is not who I am now. I've changed and my new 'saber reflects that."

She nodded, resting her cheek against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Yes, you have and I rather thought that was why you constructed a new one. Will you keep the old one?"

"Yes, it's good to have that reminder of who I was and the progress I've made." Fiosynod sighed deeply, resting his cheek against her hair.

After a few moments of quiet, gurgles from their stomachs reminded them that they hadn't eaten lunch and it was almost dinnertime. Laughing, they finished getting dressed and left their rooms. As they walked hand-in-hand, an idea occurred to Kira: _I wonder if Fio would like **us** to get matching tattoos, to show we're married._


End file.
